The Trials of Maddie and Zack
by Magical Destiny
Summary: Everybody saw the episode where Maddie, Zack, Cody, and Estabon had to babysit, right? Well what if at the end Zack had of been standing there when London did her trick on Maddie? Find out in this FanFic! Diclaimer: Does it look like I own Suite Life? NOO
1. Chapter 1

London Tipton grabbed Maddie Fitzpatrick's ear while she was ranting and raving. Just then Zack Martin walked up to get some candy from the Candy Counter.

Maddie got a kind of dazed look on her face, "I love you, Zack."

Suddenly Zack went all dreamy eyed. Maddie was still on the floor where she had fell but recovered enough to understand what was going on.

"I love you too, Maddie. With all my heart and I'm so glad you realized that age difference doesn't matter anymore!" Zack said with a big dopey smile on his face.

Maddie finally got up with a shocked expression on her face. 'Oh my God. He actually sounded and looked like he really meant that when he said it, but he is only thirteen. How can he know for sure if he loves me or not?'

"Zack, I'm really sorry but I don't love you like that, I only said that because of that stupid yoga spell London put on me."

He just stood there with a heartbroken look on his face. Suddenly his eyes got red, his face flushed, and his mouth got all twisted up.

"Um, its okay. I-I gotta go!" he said as he ran to the elevator.

"Zack, wait!" she yelled but it was too late. The elevator doors had already closed. "Thanks a lot, London! Now look what you've done! You made Zack cry! _Zack _notCody! Zack never cries!"

"Actually, Maddie, you made him cry by taking back your feelings that you know are true," London said smiling.

"No they're not!" Maddie said. 'Although, he was very cute today!'

"You never would have said you loved him if you didn't Maddie, even I know that," she said smartly. She then walked away leaving Maddie with her thoughts. 'She finally admitted that she loved him! Now I wonder if she'll pay me for this if they get together!'

* * *

Zack collapsed in the elevator sobbing. 'I'm so stupid; of course she wouldn't love me. I should have known that.' He quickly wiped away his tears hoping that no one would notice he had been crying. He stood up as the doors opened and stepped out. Just then Cody Martin, his twin brother, walked by.

"Hey, Zack! Guess what! Wait… what's wrong?" Cody asked worried about his twin. It took a lot to make Zack cry and from the looks of it that had been exactly what he had been doing.

"Nothing," Zack answered dully.

"Yeah right, now what happened?" Cody asked. When he got no response he started guessing. "You got beat up?" no response. "Somebody made fun of you?" no response. "A girl?"

"Leave me alone!" Zack shouted.

"It is a girl isn't it," Cody said. "Okay, now who?" no response. "Okay I'll go back to the guessing game. Max?" no response. "Maddie?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay!" he yelled.

"So it's about Maddie," Cody said. "Zack what happened?"

"Well we were down in the lobby and London h-had put that Yoga thing on M-Ma-Maddie that she put on us." Zack paused to let out a small sob. "Anyway, she told me she loved me and then took it back. Listen, I know you mean well Cody but I'd rather be alone now if you don't mind tell mom I'm in my room and please don't mess with me."

"Okay, I will," Cody said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Cody," Zack whispered and walked to their room.

* * *

Maddie fell on the floor. 'I don't love him. I don't. Then why am I beginning to get butterflies in my stomach when I see him?' She couldn't com up with any answer but that she _did_ love him no matter what the age difference was.

She got up off the floor put the CLOSED sign on the Candy Counter and went to find Zack.

* * *

Cody was watching the National Geographic Channel when his mom came in.

"Hey Cody! Where's Zack?" Carrie asked.

"He's in our bedroom, he told me to tell you not to mess with him."

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked, worried for her eldest twin son.

So Cody told the whole story about London's Yoga trick and Maddie saying she loved Zack and taking it back. By the time he got through they heard somebody knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Carrie said. She got up and answered the door." Hey Maddie. What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to Zack!" Maddie shouted. "Please, Carrie, I have to tell him something very important," she said ready to get down on her hands and knees to beg.

"Okay," Carrie relented seeing the desperation on the blonde teens face, "he's in his bedroom."

"Thanks!" Maddie smiled and then said bye to Cody who was going to the lobby. After that she ran into Zack and Cody's bedroom. "Hey Zack. "Maddie said quietly.

Zack sat up in his bed. "What do _you_ want?" he asked with an angry expression on his face.

"I wanted to tell you I didn't mean it," she said looking at the ground while sitting beside him on his bed.

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear. Now why did you come up here to tell me something I already know," Zack asked wondering when Maddie had gotten so mean. 'Does she not think I heard her the first time!' he thought angrily.

"No, I mean I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Huh?" Zack asked making sure she had just said what he thought she said.

"I love you Zack Martin, and not just the as a friend either. I love you like my friend Ellen and her boyfriend love each other," she said hoping he still felt the same way after what she said to him.

"I love you too Maddie with all my heart, like I told you this morning," Zack said happily.

Suddenly they both got a dazed look on their face and leaned in to kiss and were a centimeter apart when Cody opened the door.

"Maddie Mo- wait what are you two doing?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Zack and Maddie said at the same time. Cody looked at them weirdly and was about to make a comment on how close they were sitting to each other when Maddie interrupted him.

"When you came in here you said my name, was there something you needed to tell me?" she asked, hoping it would get his mind off the fact that he saw them about to kiss.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Moseby is having a fit because closed the Cand Counter without his permission," Cody said remembering Moseby yelling at him that if he didn't tell Maddie to get down there this instant he would make his life a living nightmare.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in a minute, Cody, thanks," Maddy said smiling.

"Okay see you later, Maddie," Cody said and walked back down to the lobby to tell Mr. Moseby.

"Zack, I gotta go. Come down to the lobby in thirty minutes and we'll talk, okay?" Maddie asked.

"Okay, I'll be in the video arcade until then. That way maybe Cody won't ask about what we were doing," Zack said, although both of them were blushing thinking about what they were fixing to do.

"See you later, Zack," Maddie said.

"Yeah, you too," Zack said as he watched her get up and leave. He couldn't wait until the thirty minutes were up.

THE END

A/N:

Like it? Chapter 2 will be out in a couple of days.

Don't worry I will update my other stories it's just I have writers block on them. Although I have the 1st two paragraphs of the next BMW chapter done.

So what will they do when they meet? When will they ever get that first kiss? Find out in Chapter 2.

Love it hate it? Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the thirty minutes were up. "Oh crap. I better hurry or I'll be late meeting Maddie in the lobby,' Zack thought to himself. He ran to the elevator, hit the LOBBY button and waited. When he finally got to the lobby he saw Maddie sitting on a couch.

He jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside her. "Hey, Maddie!" he looked at her. "So whatcha wanna do?"

"Hey Zack! Um, do you wanna go to the Janitor's Closet where we can talk without anyone seeing or hearing us?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go!" he said. They got up and snuck into the closet making sure nobody saw them.

"Ok, first things first, Are we going to tell anyone?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I'll leave that up to you, but I say no," he explained further when she looked at him questionably. "They may not like that your two years older than me."

"Your right, so let's just say we won't tell them unless they find out," she said smiling.

"Ok, next thing, what about Cody? He has already walked in on us once," Zack commented.

"Well, I say if he asks we tell him the truth, otherwise we just act like it never happened," Maddie continued.

"Ok, that's about it right?" Zack asked.

"Almost," Maddie said grinning.

"What do you mean haven't we already-," he got cut off by Maddie pressing her soft lips to his. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Wow!" Zack said with a dazed expression.

"Wow is right!" Maddie said with a dazed expression on her face also, then to herself. "Yey, my boyfriend is a great kisser!"

"I am, huh?" Zack said with a smirk. She nodded her head blushing. "So, you want mind of I do this?" he said grinning even more putting his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him then kissing her passionately.

When they pulled apart Maddie was smiling. "Zack, as much as I like, no love, to kiss you we better leave. Someone might find us in here," she said.

"Ok, you leave first then in a few minutes I'll leave where it won't look suspicious," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Ok," Maddie went to get up and leave but Zack grabbed her hand and pulled her down kissing her softly.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Zack, bye," Maddie whispered and left shutting the door softly behind her.

After a few minutes Zack got up off the floor where him and Maddie had been sitting and walked out going to the elevator and going to his family's suite.

After Maddie had left she had ran into Carrie.

"Hey Maddie have you seen Zack anywhere he told me he'd be back in about forty-five minutes and it's been an hour," she said with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sure he just got busy playing games in the Video Arcade and lost track of time. Look, I'll go look for him in the Video Arcade if you'll go to your suite. If he's still not back within fifteen minutes call me on my cell phone and we'll meet up back in the Lobby," Maddie said hoping she sounded convincing. She hated lying to Carrie but if she didn't Carrie would find out about her and Zack and maybe forbid them from ever seeing each other again.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Maddie, bye," Carrie said tiredly.

"Bye, Carrie!" Maddie said sighing in relief. She hadn't suspected anything.

After that Maddie decided she had better go to the arcade where it wouldn't look suspicious and so that if Carrie talked to her tomorrow she could truthfully say she had "looked" for him.

Right after she stopped by the arcade she hailed a cab and went straight home.

When Zack walked into the suite Cody jumped up and grabbed Zack by his shoulders.

"Zack! You're ok!" Cody yelled hugging him. "Where have you been? Mom's worried sick!"

"First of all, get off me!" Zack said shoving Cody off. "Second of all, I was at the Video Arcade and it's only been fifteen minutes, gee!" Zack yelled although not loudly or angrily.

"Ok, ok," Cody said sighing. Just then Carrie walked through the door.

"Cody, Maddie is supposed to be-," Carrie then looked up. "Zack, you're here!" she said hugging him.

"Yeah, what was Maddie supposed to be doing?" Zack asked curiously.

"Oh, I had run into her and asked her if she had seen you. She said you must've lost track of time at the Video Arcade but she'd help me look for you anyway," Carrie said repeating what happened earlier.

"Go Maddie. I never knew you could be so good at lying to convince Mom," Zack whispered.

Cody upon hearing this looked at Zack curiously. "Wait, how did Maddie know you were in the Video Arcade?"

"Um, she had come in there looking for her boyfriend," Zack answered nervously.

"I didn't know Maddie had a boyfriend," Carrie said. "Who?"

"Uh, Trevor," Zack said thinking of her old boyfriend.

"But I thought they had broken up," Cody said confused.

"They were but they got back together," Zack said wishing he could just go to bed.

"How did you find all of this out?" Carrie said knowing that usually Maddie avoided Zack because of his crush on her.

"I know because I walked in on them making out," Zack said grimacing. 'Please forgive me, Maddie." Zack prayed. "Anyway I'm going to bed, g'night," Zack yawned.

"Ok, love you," Carrie said smiling, happy for Maddie.

"Love you, too. Night Cody," he said and headed off to bed.

"Goodnight dear brother, don't forget to brush your teeth!" Cody said and went off to watch the ARTS channel.

When Zack got in his bedroom he shut the door, took off all his clothes except his undershirt and boxers, and climbed into bed. "Maybe when Maddie finds out about what I had to say where she wouldn't find out about us she won't be mad," Zack said out loud to himself.

"What?" Cody asked having walked in ready to go to bed himself.

"Uh, nothing," Zack said quickly, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Cody getting in his pajamas and getting into his bed. 'I wonder what's going on with Maddie and Zack, they've both been acting weird lately,' Cody thought. 'Oh well,' he shrugged before he went to sleep.

Zack on the other hand tossed and turned worried about how long he and Maddie could keep up their charade. When he did finally fall asleep it was full of nightmares of everyone finding out and being really mad. Little did he know those nightmares would soon be reality.

THE END

A/N:

Sorry it took me so long to update. I actually have had this written since three days after I wrote the first chapter; I've just been really busy. Maybe I won't take as long next time.

So what will Maddie say when she finds out what Zack said? Will Cody be the first person to find out or not? Find out in Chapter 3!

Please review! Also don't be shy of giving me constructive criticism and ideas for the story; I love it even more when people do that. Also if you have a request for me to write a story on just message me, and I'll see about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Cody woke up he ran to meet Maddie at the Candy Counter before Zack could get up to follow him. His reason for this being was that he didn't believe all that nonsense about Maddie and Trevor one bit; one reason being that Trevor had supposedly got a girl pregnant about three months ago. So he had made a plan to maybe trick Maddie into telling the truth.

When he got into the lobby it was 8:05 in the morning and Maddie was just putting the "WELCOME" sign up on the counter.

"Hey, Maddie!" Cody said excitedly.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she asked quizzically, propping her elbow on the counter slouching.

"Nothing, oh, congratulations!" he said smiling.

"On what?"

"Zack told me about you and-," Cody got interrupted by Maddie's shriek.

"He told you? I mean I figured you would figure out but never this soon. Are you mad?" Maddie asked totally freaking out.

"About you and Trevor, um no. Why should I be?" he said trying to hide a smirk.

"Me and, uh I guess because, um, - Zack!" she smiled seeing him walk up behind Cody. "You told Cody about me and Trevor?" she finished with a questioning look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sooo sorry, it's just that, well, I'll tell you later," Zack finished lamely.

"Ok, don't you dare forget though!" she warned him.

"I won't he promised, thanking God that his prayer had been answered and that she wasn't mad at him.

"So when's he coming over?" Cody asked thinking _maybe _she was going out with Trevor, but highly doubting it.

"Who?" she said having completely forgetting that she was supposedly dating Trevor. Either that or she was having a really bad London moment.

"Trevor," he said bluntly.

"Oh! Him, well he's on a vacation in Hawaii for two weeks and won't be back 'till the first of July," she said happy at how good she was getting at lying.

"Well looks like it was canceled," Zack said grimly.

"Why?" Maddie asked wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"'Cause he's right there," and Zack pointed over to where Trevor was standing by the door.

"Why are you so white Maddie? You should go say hey," Cody said grinning.

"Uh, I can't!" Maddie said glancing quickly over at Zack hoping he would notice and help her out. Fortunately for her he did.

"Cody you know that Moesby'll fire her if she goes somewhere just to talk."

"Oh yeah, then I'll just call him over here. Tre-," suddenly he was knocked down on the floor. When he looked up he saw it was Zack that had knocked him down.

"What did you do that for?" Cody yelled mad that Zack had knocked him down for seemingly no reason.

"Uh, sorry, I tripped on the corner of the counter," Zack replied hoping he would believe him.

"Hey Zack you knocked off some candy when you hit the counter. Will you come help me pick them up? Now." Maddie said seeing how Cody was looking really suspicious and she needed to find out what was going on.

"Oh, ok" and with that he went behind the counter and stooped down pulling Maddie with him. "Ok, first let me do this," he gave her a quick yet meaningful kiss on the lips.

"Secondly, I had to tell Cody and Mom that you went out with Trevor or they would've found out, I wasn't expecting him to be here," he said kind of annoyed at Cody who kept bringing it up.

"Ok, I understand your mom but why'd you lie to Cody?" she asked confused.

"He was standing next to her," was all he had to say to get it across to Maddie.

"Oh, but Zack is there anyway you can get Cody to go away," she said pouting sticking her lip out, "because I don't want to stay on the floor by myself."

Zack catching her meaning that she wanted to make out stood straight up, "Cody don't you have a big Math Camp thing coming up that you should be going to?" he asked really quickly while Maddie was tugging on his hand.

"Oh that's next week," he answered in typical Cody fashion.

"Well shouldn't you be preparing for it?" Zack said wishing he would just go on.

"Oh I should shouldn't I?" Cody said and turned around then stopped. "Where's Maddie?"

"Um, she's still picking up he said nervously.

"Oh ok, bye!" this said, he got into the elevator and went up to the family suite.

Zack crouched down on the floor, eye level with Maddie who was sitting with her legs crossed. "I figured that would get you to make him hurry up and leave," she said smiling at the look of shock on his face, "but I still love you even though you are a perv." At that she burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"Oh, so you think I'm a perv, do? Well I guess I'll have to prove you wrong then by not kissing you for a whole WEEK!" and with that he started laughing at _her_ shocked expression.

"Zackary Shane Martin! Don't you dare!" she shrieked, tackling and playfully hitting him.

Both of them unaware that Esteban had just heard everything had said until they heard him muttering to himself in his Latino accent. "Little blonde person and big blonde person, together?" he paused tapping his fingers together. "Oh dear what do I do? What do I do?" suddenly he pointed he pointed his finger in the air. "I know! I'll tell Carrie."

"Maddie did you hear that? He knows and he's going to tell mom?" Zack paused looking down noticing Maddie wasn't sitting up. "Maddie? Maddie!" he found her lying on the floor having fainted upon hearing Esteban.

"Esteban, wait!" Zack said jumping up and stopping Esteban in his tracks. "You can't tell Mom!"

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"I'll tell you later, first will you please help me get Maddie somewhere quiet and empty, then when she comes to we'll tell you together," Zack said worrying about Maddie just lying on the floor like that.

"Oh, of course!" and with that Esteban picked Maddie up and threw her over his shoulders like it nothing at all.

Soon Esteban was running into an empty room that looked as if it hadn't been used in about a century it was so dusty.

"Esteban, is this Suite 613?" Zack asked confusedly.

Yes it is. You said somewhere where nobody could hear or see us. The only person here is dead and is a ghost," Esteban said pointedly.

"Exactly, we can't stay in here it would scare Maddie to death, although that could be a good thing," he said in typical Zack fashion. "Still though it's-," he was cut off by Maddie opening her eyes and asking him a question.

"Zack, where are we?"

"Suite 613, but don't blame me, it was Esteban's idea." Suddenly Maddie got a scared look on her face.

"Maddie its ok, remember it's not really haunted, I think. Anyway it'll be ok," Zack said walking over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Huh, wait, no that's not why I'm scared. He knows doesn't he," she asked knowing the answer but hoping he'd say no anyway.

"Yes, but it'll be ok. That's why we came here was to talk," Zack said comforting her.

"Ok," she said.

Zack leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips then said "You ready?" When she nodded yes they both turned towards Esteban,

A/N:

1.Yey, this is the longest chapter of this story! Plus I got it up really quickly!

2.So will Esteban understand or will he go tell Carrie anyway and what's going to happen with the Trevor thing? Find out in Ch.4

3.Ok, this was seriously not how I planned this Ch. But I like it.

4.Thanks for all your reviews! I love them all! Please continue sending them for they make me greatly happy and it makes me strive to get the next Ch. up quicker!


End file.
